


The Abstract Rats

by biblerat



Category: rats - Fandom
Genre: Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblerat/pseuds/biblerat





	The Abstract Rats

**The Abstract Rats**

Definition:

An abstract rat is a rat that died and has been revived. Not all Rats that have been brought back to life are abstract, what differentiates a revived rat from an abstract rat is that the abstract rats have been harmed by some irreversible trauma before their death making their revival complicated and forever scaring their new body. An example of this would be when a rat's leg is removed before death and then is revived, the revival process doesn’t calculate where the leg should properly be on the rat’s body and it guesses, usually putting limbs in very “abstract places”

Most abstract Rats come from Rat War 2 and the “Revival”: An event where Rat King came to the battlefield when only a few million rats remained against a massive 5 trillion roach army. Rat king proceed to use the last of his energy to revive over 1 trillion dead rats causing an uproar on the battlefield. An estimated 3.5 million of the revived rats could be considered abstract from the revival, and those are the ones that survived being abstract. You see there is a large chance that when an abstract rat is created they will die a quick painful death soon after their revival. This is due to the fact that if a lung or vital organ is misplaced during their death the process of revival can cause this organ to be misused as a different organ or even limb, resulting in an inevitable painful death

This is why the practice of revivals are completely banned in rat culture, it's seen as completely unethical and too experimental. Furthermore, I should mention that not all abstract rats come from the Revival, Some rats have been trained in the practice of revival and sell it as a black market service. Sadly most of these rats are very unproficient and can bring rats back from the dead but the rats they bring back would rather be dead or die quickly after. Only gods should be able to practice this ability. Now that the history of The Abstract Rats is covered we can learn them.

**B Rat - Abstract Rat**

Name/Title: B Rat / Bog / Rat #78932010012-C

Age: 46

Race: Rat / Abstract Rat

Status: Alive / In Hiding

B rat (Pronounced Bee Rat) was a very normal rat before his death on the battlefield he had no family entering the war He led a completely normal life of selling himself as a slave. He did die in a very interesting way. B rat spent 5 days slowly dying from radiation poisoning as well as having a bottle of flaming gunpowder thrown down his throat. This melted all of his internal organs and bones. When he was revived by some miracle combination of radiation and dissolved organ it formed a tumor like a battery that produced acid and would leak out of B rat. This was like a massive heart that made his body completely self sufficient. Also after this point he was actually able to defend himself. With his new tumor he could squish his body down squeezing the tumor pushing the acid out of his body melting any flesh or skin. Also recently he has found a recipe that allows him to neutralize the acid and allow it to be consumed by inhaling. He sells this fluid like a drug. His acidity levels can be up to 86 percent at this point he becomes very dizzy and dehydrated resulting in him bursting acid. 

**eoeoeo Rat - Abstract Rat**

Name: eoeoeo Rat / fuckrat

Age: 24 (Deceased, beat to death in an alley)

Race: Rat / Abstract Rat

Status: Fucking dead

Before this rat was eoeoeo rat he was known as fuckrat his title was given to him when he did a funky dance resulting in 37 cases of sexual assault. No one likes likes this dumb stupid fuck I hate him he has no family bacause his family disowned him as mandated by law. He led the rest of his life on the street begging for morsels of food and doing funky dances. Eventually like all rats he was conctriped into the war where he died by getting hit with a sledgehammer multiple times until his bones were only fine dust held together by his flesh and skin. After the Revival he had no feet to move and all he knew were his funky dances. He used this to slowly gyrate on the floor causing small unpredictable movements. He moves like a roomba cleaning cheerios off the floor. Miraculously this rat survived the war but the same can't be said for his own pride. Later before rat war 3 he was beaten to death in an alleyway by 18 unarmed unknown rats no one cared that this stupid fuck is dead. He got the name from the noise he makes when he girates which sounds like “eee oooo Ee o”

**Gwyoopml Rat - Abstract Rat**

Name: Gwyoompml Rat / Screaming rat

Age: 17 (Deceased Bled out)

Race: Rat / Abstract Rat

Status: Making small peeps in his grave.

This rat was never a normal rat he was known as screaming rat as he was in constant pain and was always screaming. He became a noise musician and released 1 album just called AAAAAAAAAAAA. No one actually knew the pain he suffered to scream. In rat war 2 he was captured by the roaches and put into a slave camp to work for the rest of his life. But his screaming was so annoying to the roaches he was executed. He was executed by horses ripping his limbs and head off, so when he was revived sadly the bottom half of his mouth merged with his leg and he was unable to scream. He would often shake violently trying to scream. One day he had enough and ripped his face open and bled out.


End file.
